Honey Bunny
by Rae1
Summary: Yamachi/Taito. Strong innuendo. Fluff. Matt in a bunny costume... and nothing else. Horribly short. May eventually turn into a series of shorts.
1. Easter 2003

"Easter Bunny's here!" Tai called out loudly. The group six-year-olds clapped excitedly as the first glimpse of white flashed by the window. A moment later, a human-sized easter bunny entered the door, basket of candy in hand. "Everyone say hi to the Easter Bunny!" the brunet instructed the children.   
  
"Hi, Easter Bunny!" the responding chorus of greetings nearly deafend the poor white-clad creature. Ice blue eyes met brown, and Tai grinned and winked.   
  
"Can we touch your tail?" one little girl asked, looking up at the costumed Matt. He raised an eyebrow at her, then remembered the part he was supposed to be playing.   
  
"Yes," he said, forcing his tone to be nice and a smile to curve his lips instead of a scowl. As the group of kids took turns prodding his tail (thankfully located in the small of his back and not over his butt), Matt mouthed to Tai 'you owe me'. Tai grinned.   
  
"Okay, guys. Now that the Easter Bunny has hidden all of the eggs in the other room, we can go find them!" Tai announced, eliciting several squeals and cheers. "Just remember that we have to wait for the Easter Bunny to tell us that it's okay. Mr. Bunny?"   
  
"Are you all ready?" Matt asked, his tone falsely cheerful to his own ears, though the children didn't seem to notice. He waited until the cheers died down before saying, "Ready... Go!" The brats all took off into the next room in search of the plastic eggs that had been hidden there.   
  
Parents, who had been standing back as Tai prepared the children for the hunt, stepped forward to congratulate the two young men on their 'Easter Spirit'.   
  
Luckily, the next Easter Bunny, and his honey-bunny assistant, arrived, allowing Matt and Tai to leave before the former went on a rampage and took out a couple of people to demonstrate that he did -not- have Easter Spirit.   
  
"You're so cute," Tai said playfully. Matt glared at him as he undid the hood on his head and pulled it off. His hair was matted down from being stuck under the material, but bad-hair was small price to pay to be able to take the thing off.   
  
"Tell me again why I had to be the Easter Bunny?" Matt asked darkly.   
  
"Because I was Santa Claus, Cupid, -and- a Leprechaun," Tai answered. "And because this way, I have a reason to play with your tail." He demonstrated by reaching out and patting Matt's butt.   
  
The blond looked around sharply, noticed the empty halls, and decided to take advantage of the momentary privacy. He pushed Tai against the wall and grinned. "Since when do you need a reason to play with my 'tail'?"   
  
Tai grinned back and pulled Matt closer, until their lips brushed gently when they spoke. "Fine. If you won't take that reason, how about this: it's -my- turn to be able to peel you out of a costume?"   
  
"Ah," Matt said, nodding in understanding. "Do you think you have enough motivation for such a task, though?" he teased. Tai pretended to consider that, and Matt's grin turned into a predatory smile. "Would it help if I said that I wasn't wearing anything else underneath?"   
  
Tai sucked in air, reached down to cup Matt's ass in both hands, and pulled the blond full against him. Brown eyes widened when he realized that there was nothing but warm, soft skin underneath the costume. "You're not kidding," he said, shocked.   
  
Matt leaned forwards and nuzzled Tai's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. "Take me home, Tai. This costume is giving me an itch I need help scratching."   
  
"Hell, yes," Tai said on a groan.   
  
^*^*^*^*^   
  
Author's note: Sorry. Couldn't resist the idea of it. It struck me at work last night, and I typed it up when I got home. Time: less than twenty minutes.   
  
And to share one of the notes I managed to write down when inspiriation struck: 'He's Risen'. Now, take that in a hentai context, and forgive me for being a sinner. *grins* An unrepentant one, at that.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make money, didn't like the ending and wouldn't want the blame for it. 


	2. Cherry Blossom Festival 2003

"Come on, Yama! I want to get a good spot before the sun rises," Tai harped, tugging on the blond's hand.   
  
"You wake me up in the middle of the night, put me in a dress, and tell me we have to go to the park. Don't expect me to be happy with you, Taichi," Yamato snarled back, yanking on his arm in the hopes that his over-exuberant boyfriend would take the hint and let go. How Tai had managed to get him into a kimono was beyond the blond.   
  
Taichi's brain didn't seem to understand... of course, Tai didn't often lead with that part of his body.   
  
"Damn it, Tai, if we run across people we know, I'm with-holding sex for a month."   
  
"No, you're not," Tai said cheerfully, continuing his insistent pulling. "You like my body too much to -not- touch it."   
  
"Freaking sex-fiend," Yamato grumbled, though whether he was refering to himself or his boyfriend was unclear. Probably both.   
  
Tai finally stopped, but not because Yamato wanted him to. They had reached what the brunet called 'the perfect spot'.   
To Yamato, it looked the same as every spot they'd passed already, except that it was -under- a tree, and he could no longer see the moon.   
  
"Pick another spot!" complained a voice, causing both Taichi and Yamato to jump. It was too dark to see, without the light of the moon, and it took a moment until the vague outline of a couple became apparent.   
  
"Hello," Tai said pleasantly, bending down to retrieve the blanket he had just finished spreading on the ground.   
  
"Tai?" the voice asked, moving closer as the two shadows broke apart. The speaker was the shorter of the two, and it took a moment for Yamato to recognize Daisuke's voice.   
  
"Daisuke?" Taichi said questioningly. Which meant that the taller shadow could only be -"Hey, Ken."   
  
"Hello, Taichi. Yamato," the taller shadow greeted calmly, slipping closer to Daisuke's once again. "Getting a spot for tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah," Tai said. He hooked an arm around Yamato's torso and melded to the blond's side. "You two, too?"   
  
"I have to work tomorrow," Daisuke said mournfully.   
  
"We thought we'd come tonight and... make up for the lack of celebration tomorrow," Ken finished.   
  
There was no immediate vocal reply from either of the older two, but Yamato could feel Tai's shoulders shaking, and a smile on his own face. It was definitely time to let the other couple do their thing.   
  
"We'll find another spot," Yamato said, pulling his lover away. "Have a... good night, guys."   
  
"You, too," Ken called after them politely. He squeaked as Daisuke did something Yamato could only guess at, and then there was silence from that part of the park.   
  
They moved far enough away that most 'noises' wouldn't reach them. Tai finally stopped them and chose another tree to place the blanket under. Then the brunet sat down on the edge and reached up to tug Yamato down, pulling the blond to the middle of the blanket.   
  
"You didn't want to reserve a place for tomorrow," Yamato accused, settingly cautiously on his knees. "You just wanted me in public in a skirt."   
  
Tai didn't deny it. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Yamato's mouth. "I love you," he whispered in the dark.   
  
Yamato sighed and reached up to cup either side of Tai's head. "You're a sneaky, perverted bastard, Taichi." He returned the next kiss, tongue rubbing against Tai's when it deepened. Tai moved from Yamato's lips and trailed wet kisses down the blond's neck. "I love you."   
  
The brunet placed kisses around the collar of Yamato's kimono, his hands coming up to begin the slow, careful process of undoing the sash. Instead of the argument he had expected from Yamato, the blond started undressing Tai, nimble fingers managing to have Tai's kimono unbound before Tai was half done with Yamato's attire.   
  
Yamato began an attack on Tai's chest, licking across salty skin, purposely avoiding the more sensitive nipples. The new angle of the blond's body made it even more difficult for Tai to get at the sash to untie it, and Tai finally had to stop long enough to roll Yamato onto his back before he could get the blond undressed.   
  
Where Tai had warn boxers under his kimono, Yamato wore nothing, and the brunet had to stop and stare for a moment as he realized that his task of undressing was complete. "What the hell is up with you and no underwear lately?" he asked his lover, running a hand down Yamato's side.   
  
Yamato grinned and stretched his arms above his head. "I have this horny boyfriend who can't seem to keep his hands off me. Between losing a pair on St. Patrick's Day to a leprechaun, and having a pair tossed over the balcony on New Year's, I've decided that the cheapest way to go is commando."   
  
Tai grinned and rolled half on top of the blond, one leg between Yamato's legs. "I'm waiting for you to tell me that we can't do this in public."   
  
"Tai, we can't do this in public," Yamato said obligingly, pulling the brunet closer. He nipped playfully at Tai's lips. "You've got me naked in a park after midnight. At this point in time, I don't think it would be wise to push your luck."   
  
"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Tai asked, brushing his lips against Yamato's.   
  
"You've said it a time or two," Yamato answered. "Now shut up. I'm horny and naked and I want you."   
  
"Demandin-"   
  
*****   
  
"You know, it might have been wise to get dressed after they were done, don't you think?" Daisuke asked, turning to look at Ken, who was still staring at the couple on the blanket. Behind them, the sun was just beginning to light the horizon.   
  
Ken tilted his head. "Do we look like that?" he asked the redhead.   
  
"Like what?" Daisuke asked, frowning down at the couple in the hopes of seeing whatever his lover was seeing.   
  
The taller of the two shook his head. "Nothing. Let me see the blanket, please?" he requested, holding his hands out. Daisuke gave him the blanket they had used the night before and watched as his lover spread it over the sleeping forms on the ground.   
  
The wind picked up slightly, making the leaves of the Cherry Blossom trees to rain down.   
  
"Remind me," Daisuke said as they walked away, hand-in-hand. "Remind me that I can't work during the Cherry Blossom Festival next year." 


End file.
